Charm Me to Your Heart
by R'ddle
Summary: Wizard!AU. A man is not supposed to be beautiful, but then again, everything is far-out in the world where chappies are a common thing.


**DISCLAIMER:** _You know, the usual stuff. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. Don't we all know that yet? :3 The idea of magic schools are not mine either._

 ** _HAVE FUN READING!_**

* * *

 **Charm Me to Your Heart**

 **Prompt: Magic**

* * *

Cursing under her breath, Kurosaki Karin kicks the unsuspecting stone on the way as she testily marches on the Shin'ō's wide pavement where some students train during their free time.

Being an offspring of two of the most talented wizards of their generation has a lot more drawbacks than it has perks. Karin absolutely hates how people always associate every single thing she does with her relationship to her parents.

At each time she makes an accomplishment, her mentors and classmates are quick to comment that it's because she is the child of Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Masaki; that her great skills are genetic. She doesn't like that idea at all. She wants people to acknowledge her as _her own person, as Kurosaki Karin,_ and not just as her parents' daughter. Don't get her wrong; she loves her parents and she's always proud of them, but she just doesn't want people thinking that her potential is inbred, as if she never makes any effort to acquire it, which is completely a lie. Truth to be told, she has worked hard to achieve every single skill she has now.

Fortunately,—or unfortunately—she doesn't often have to put up with the other wizards fawning over the fact that, oh my god, she's a product of a phenomenal sorcerer couple because frankly, she's not that exceptional and she doesn't stand out that much. As a matter of fact, she's not as gifted as her siblings, let alone her parents. Feats arrive to her only once in a blue moon. Still, whenever they come, they are easily outweighed by a single deed of a family member.

For someone who came from an extraordinary clan of mages, Kurosaki Karin has not much flair for magic. She is not as good as her brother in effectively casting the offensive and defensive spells. She is not as skilled as her twin sister in making potions and performing a healing charm. Consequently, people have a habit of rubbing in that fact to her. It royally sucks, and Karin is damn tired of living behind her family's shadow.

She stops under a plum blossom tree, dark brow twitching as she watches those weird rabbits (chappies, they call them) blithely hopping around a garden area as though the place is a wide plantation of carrots. How nice it would be if she can catch even just one of them and wrap the thing to send to Rukia-chan as a present, since the woman obviously has a fetish for those funny creatures. But alas, it's illegal to catch them and have them as pets.

Dejectedly, Karin slumps down the grass and sighs, mind wandering back to her earlier potions class. She might have really pissed off Kurotsuchi-sensei by nearly setting his place on the fire because of a liquid experiment gone awry. It wasn't her fault, she assures herself. Her teacher should have given a clearer instruction.

She stares at her right palm for a minute, before flicking her thumb and forefinger, as she murmurs, "Honōzuki."

With a soft pop, a red and black slender stick appears on her hand. She looks at the thing as though it's the first time she has seen it, wondering if everything will be different if she has gotten another magic wand, because Honōzuki is oftentimes uncooperative. But really, even Karin knows it is not fair for the poor thing.

 _"No matter how good people think a wand is, the wielder is still the one who dictates the outcome of a magic,"_ her mother always tells her, and Karin can't honestly fault her on that. It's up to the wizard, really. All she has to do is to keep trying.

 _Practice makes perfect,_ they say, but as Karin let that line to visit her memory, she snorts, aware that the statement is partly a lie because _nothing is perfect._ Meaning, practice is futile if someone's aim is to be seamless. But that's it, she is not looking forward for perfection, but a chance to be better, a chance to break free from the label that people have so fondly knitted with her identity.

She moves her right wrist slowly as she waves her wand in the air, a soft incantation accompanying the movement. At a random, she points the magical stick at the little edelweiss flowers growing beneath a mossy rock four meters away from where she's sitting.

It's just supposed to be a sort of an experiment. She just wanted to know if she can metamorphose those little flowers into something more striking. Heaven knows she had not meant to burn them into ashes, but as her luck would have it, that's exactly the thing that happens. As soon as the light from the wand touches the flowers, they just burst into flames, having their purpose in the world ended in a tragic fate. And by bigger mischance, the blaze doesn't simply stop there.

"Oh hell!" Karin scrambles to her feet, staring, alarmed, as the fire starts to consume the grass and other wild flowers near the rock. "Water! I need water!" she chants to herself, looking left and right to search for a nearby lake or pond or any source of water.

She turns back to the scene in front of her and watches, horrified, as the fire grows wilder, dancing as though to further make fun of her messed-up magic. She can practically hear the laughter and ridicule: _You really are a no-good witch, Kurosaki Karin._

Just as she is just about to lose hope regarding the situation, something like a hail suddenly appears around the fire. For a brief moment, those little white things, which look like tiny snowflakes, just float in a circle, surrounding the mad flame. And then everything happens too fast, that the only thing that her mind has registered is the small explosion before she finds herself staring at the large icicles, now standing in the whole area where the fire was raging just seconds ago.

"You really have a knack of setting things on fire, don't you?"

Karin turns to her side, still shocked, only to see the Shin'ō's top student, Hitsugaya Tōshirō, standing a meter away from her, his wand poised on his hand. There's something on the way he scowls at her that Karin isn't sure what to make of. His expression is like a mixed irritation and concern, where the former is clearly meant for her but the latter is quite giving the vague impression.

"And are you dumb, Kurosaki? Why were you still looking for water if you could've already provided it yourself? You're a witch, use your wand. Or is it more right to say use your brain?"

Karin gapes, realizing that he is right. Just talk about being slap square in the face. She was too busy panicking, and there was no time to occur to her that she could in fact use magic to put out the fire.

"So I am an idiot." She sneers at him, having heard a lot of that behind her back. At least, he's true enough to tell it to her head-on, but that doesn't mean she's fine with people insulting her. "Don't rub it in, Your Greatness."

Tōshirō silently stares at her for a full minute, his expression a blank clue for the riddle that his eyes are drawing on. "So that's the reason," he murmurs inscrutably. He sits down without leaving that particular spot, and stares at the view in front as though to admire his own ice-made masterpiece. Wand still on his hand, he twirls his wrist and points at the icicles. The flash from the wand instantly melts the ice into droplets, producing a scene like a little summer rain. Ignoring the scoff and the barely audible comment of 'show off' from his side, he settles for a question. "Honestly though, Kurosaki, why do you even let people's words get in to you?"

"What?" Karin asks, brows furrowing in confusion.

"You're clearly upset because of what happened in potions class earlier and of what people are saying about you, but do you seriously need to listen to all the craps they say?"

"Who told you that I give a damn about them? I mean, they're not worth it. And you are the one who just called me dumb," Karin points out quietly and also sits down, finally recovering from the incident earlier.

Tōshirō glances at her. "Asked. I asked you rhetorically, but do you know what the truth is, Kurosaki? I always believe that you'll make a very good witch." Before Karin can argue to that, he immediately adds, "And no, it's not because you are a daughter of two great wizards, and you'll probably going to follow their footsteps. No, it's not that."

Karin raises a brow in question, the only thing that she can do at the present situation as she internally amuses herself with the idea that Tōshirō is in the middle of a dynamic speech and it's rude to interrupt him.

"I know that that's how people think about you. That every good thing you do is a fruit of being a Kurosaki, that you are born a skilled wizard because you are born from skilled parents."

"The thing is I really am not a skilled wizard," Karin finally butts in, unable to keep the words to herself anymore.

Unfazed by her interruption, Tōshirō smiles and continues, "But I digress. Being a great wizard doesn't depend on fate, it depends on choice. It's the usual misconception that successful wizards are born, but they are not. In fact, they are made. And yes, I believe you're a great wizard, Kurosaki, because you chose and worked hard to become one."

"In what way, if I may ask, do you see me as a great wizard, Mister Prodigy?" The situation speaks a complete irony since Karin has always hoped for someone who will understand her, acknowledge her as a totally independent being, and now that the person comes in the character of none other than Hitsugaya Tōshirō, she still feels dubious. "Aside from the fact that I'm my parents' daughter, there already is nothing wonderful about me. Unlike my siblings who have their own specialties, I'm not exceptionally good at any magic."

"When you're not trying to burn things, you actually are quite skilled in metamorphosis and transfiguration. Also, I believe you're good at conjuring charm," Tōshirō answers without missing a beat, "Conjuring your element to be specific."

"My element?" Karin tilts her head, looking at Tōshirō curiously.

"Uh-huh, each wizard has his own element. Mine is ice or snow." As if to prove his point, he conjures some snowflakes from his wand, letting the things float in the air for a while, and then with a dart of his wand, they just disappear, one by one, with small pops like bubbles.

"So my element is..." Karin frowns, trying to think of whatever her element may be. When an idea suddenly dawns on her, she gasps. "Fire!"

Tōshirō smirks as he sends a side-long glance at her direction. "Apparently."

"And that's where the problem starts," Karin says, barely able to keep herself from snorting, "I often screw up the magic and my fire always ends up causing destruction."

Hearing Tōshirō chuckle, Karin looks at him incredulously and raises a brow. Who knows that the standoffish genius of Shin'ō is actually an easily-amused person? "What's so funny?"

Tōshirō shakes his head, but Karin isn't sure if it's to answer her question, or it's just because of what he's thinking. "That's true," he comments, brushing off of her question, "I have to agree that you're pretty passionate. And that's the great thing about you." For the second time, Tōshirō doesn't give her the chance to say a word as she's caught off guard when he turns his head to her direction and smiles at her rather _charmingly_. "I've never known a mage as passionate as you are."

Karin feels herself flush under his gaze. No wonder most wizards and witches, young and old ones, males and females alike, still adore him despite his nonchalant front. He just knows how to use a proper spell, both literal and figurative.

Karin looks away, unable to hold his stare without the color of her face practically turning into scarlet, and mumbles, "I'm not sure if that's really a good thing or not." Through the corner of her eyes, she catches a glimpse of his wand on his hand. Wondering if he has a different opinion about the wizards and their wands, she asks, "Do you reckon I'll be better at casting spells in case I acquired a better wand?"

"A better wand?" He stares at her inquisitively.

"I mean, maybe, something as great as your Hyōrinmaru," she answers.

He doesn't answer immediately. He stares at his wand for a brief moment, and then sighs. "Of all people, Kurosaki, you're the one I least expected to think like that." He lets the wand twirl in between his fingers, watching it as though his answer lies in each movement of the magical stick. "It's true that some wands are great, and I want to believe that Hyōrinmaru is one proof. But then, so is your Honōzuki, and a lot others. The thing is, a wand is still a part of a wizard. If the wizard doesn't know how to use it well, the wand's greatness will be nothing but futile. In the long run, the success of a magic still depends on the wizard, and not on the wand."

Karin can't help but smile, thinking that Tōshirō is a lot of things similar to her mother; charming, talented and intellectual. "Sounds like something taken out of a philosophy book to me. It was like you saying all I have to do is to learn how to properly control the magic, granted you believe my passion is a good thing."

"Who knows?"

A comfortable silence fills the empty air. For a moment, Karin is satisfied with that, appreciating the infrequent tranquility, lightly snickering as she watches one of the Chappies trip on the mound of soil. She glances to her side only to be fascinated by the picturesque view that meets her eyes.

Hitsugaya Tōshirō is still there, his right arm is resting on his bent knee, eyes closed, head tilted skywards. He looks calm and content, as though someone who has just entered the lotusland and forgotten the things around him. It's unusual to see him this laid-back, and yet for Karin, it's a pleasure to witness the scene.

The air must be a tease as it blows in breeze, gently whisking the young wizard's white hair to have some brush against his eyelids, the small movement making him more alluring. He indeed is a sight to behold.

"I wish this remains forever," Karin breathes quietly, unaware of her own actions, as she continues to stare, bewitched, at Tōshirō, "You're beautiful."

Tōshirō cracks open an eye, peeking at her with a raised brow. He opens his other eye, and slightly adjusts the position of his upper body to turn to her. "You don't call a man beautiful," he tells her, a playful smirk tugging on his lips.

"Ah - I d-didn't..." Karin tries to explain, more embarrassed with the fact that she just voiced out her thought, than the fact that she used an unfitting adjective. She stops trying to search for a good excuse just as Tōshirō stands up.

"Do you want to see a more beautiful view?" Tōshirō asks, a hint of humor in his voice. But even so, Karin realizes he's serious when he summons his broomstick all of a sudden.

Karin stands and stares at his broomstick in awe, slightly envious since she still hasn't gotten one. Before she can even tell him that she's not yet good in flying with broomstick, Tōshirō seems to already know as he holds out a hand to her.

Albeit reluctant, Karin takes his hand and hops on the broomstick with Tōshirō, settling herself behind him. She's not the type to easily trust a person, but with him, she feels like she has nothing to worry.

In a matter of seconds, she feels the ground disappear beneath her feet as the broomstick floats higher and higher. Soon, she finds herself marveling at the scene below.

She has heard about it from her parents and old people before; Shin'ō is surrounded by a layer of prismatic atmosphere, but she thought it was only a tale told to amuse the children. Now that she's already close to the clouds, she learns that the thing which she believed was only a legend is actually real. That and people were not exaggerating when they said it is a stunning sight.

The multiple hues move like a colorful water in the air, changing patterns at each lazy motion. It's like watching the small Shin'ō world through a large kaleidoscope.

"This is so beautiful," Karin gasps, almost laughing, voice barely obstructed by the wind.

Given their position, she can't see Tōshirō's face but she can hear the smile in his words. "Even more beautiful than I am?"

"S-shut up." She hits him playfully on the shoulder, and then quickly returns her grip on the stick as she feels herself losing balance. "But seriously speaking, I think it's the most beautiful charm I've ever seen. Don't you agree, Tōshirō?"

"Who knows?" Tōshirō answers, using that enigmatic tone again. "Anyway, I'm going to adjust our speed and position, Kurosaki," he informs her, "Hold on to me. I can't have your brother turning me into a lizard in case you fall. Unless you fall for me, then I wouldn't be so worried."

"What the h—" but Karin's words are cut off as she feels the broomstick jolt, diving down in a ridiculous speed, and then pulls into a brief pause only to have it soar again. Reflexively, Karin wraps her arms around Tōshirō's waist, holding on him for support. "What in the name of Shin'ō was that, Tōshirō!" she exclaims after recovering from shock, "You couldn't even have warned me that you were going to do that!"

Tōshirō chuckles. "But I did warn you."

Karin's retort is left unsaid, as she finally realizes that they are flying higher and slightly faster than earlier, and it is also more thrilling. "Oh my! I've never been this high, Tōshirō!" she squeals and laughs as she watches the colorful birds play with the clouds.

"I love your laughter. I think it's the most beautiful charm that I've ever known."

"Huh?! Are you saying something, Tōshirō?!" Karin shouts against the wind, trying to peek over Tōshirō's shoulder to see his expression but the attempt is useless.

"Nuh-uh! I didn't say anything!"

Karin stares at the back of his head for a while, and then a gentle smile slowly adorns her lips. "Alright," she breathes, adjusting her arms to slightly tighten her hold on Tōshirō.

Alright, she'll play his game for now and she'll not tell him that because of his meddling sisters, Rangiku and Momo, she's been perfectly aware that the one Hitsugaya Tōshirō is hopelessly in-like with Kurosaki Karin. Alright, she'll not let him know that she knows the exact reason why he's doing this for her, but it's only for the time being because she can't already wait, now that her answer to him is all prepared. At the moment, she'll keep quiet but later,—no later than the end of this day—she'll make sure he gets the whole message, that her 'alright' is _more than just a simple 'alright.'_

 _... Unless you fall for me, then I wouldn't be so worried._

"Alright," she whispers, still smiling, "Neither would I."

* * *

 **A/N:** _I was wondering if I was going to write a 'literal magic' story or something as sappy like 'love is magic' kind of thing, and I ended writing this. But it's just an excuse to write a HitsuKarin Wizard!AU, honestly. Last HP syndrome, boy. Most of us have that, don't even deny it. :P_

 _Yes, I know this story's still kind of fluffy, but c'mon we're talking about a weird fangirl who wants to live in the world full of marshmallows here, so yeah._

 _Thank you very much for reading! I hope you had fun!_


End file.
